


Sharing is Caring

by Submit_to_Me (Miraculous_Wolf)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom!Jared Padalecki, Cock Sucking, Dom!Jensen, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Top Danneel Harris, Top Jensen Ackles, Top!Jensen Ackles, bottom!Jared, dom!Genevieve, dom!danneel, sub!Jared, top Genevieve Cortese, top!Danneel, top!Danneel Harris, top!Genevieve, top!Genevieve Cortese, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Submit_to_Me
Summary: Danneel and Genevieve create a plan to get their husbands to fuck.Bondage, first times m/mJared/Jensen, minor Jared/Jensen/Genevieve/Danneel
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, minor Jared Padalecki/Danneel Harris, minor Jensen Ackles/Genevieve Padalecki
Kudos: 59





	Sharing is Caring

“So, you noticed it too?” Danneel asked her best friend and trusted companion, swirling her glass of wine as they stared at each other.

Genevieve nodded and rubbed her face. “Of course I did. I mean, hell, I thought they were together when I was first on the show but then Jared asked me out.”

“They are so completely in love with one another and don’t even know,” Danneel sighed, sipping her rapidly warming drink.

“What are we gonna do about it?”

“Excuse me?”

Genevieve blinked at the incredulous look Danneel was giving her. 

“What do you mean  _ what are we gonna do about it? _ ”

“Don’t you think our boys deserve to be happy?” Gen asked softly, taking Daneel's hand in her own.

“Of course I do. They are happy...aren’t they?”

“They love each other, Danny…” Genevieve sighed. “Like, really really love each other.”

“So you’re saying that….we need to give up our husbands, our lives, our family, for them to be together?” Danneel asked in slight shock and disbelief.

“What? No. I’m saying,” Gen shrugged a little. “I think we need to explore our options.”

Danneel blinked and tilted her head curiously. “Meaning?”

Genevieve smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Daneels soft pink lips. “I have an idea.”

————

Jensen and Danneel just entered the Padalecki household without knocking, per usual, looking around for the birthday boy and his wife. They were supposed to have dinner at 6:30, just the four of them for old times sake. Jared, was after all, turning 37 and the girls had something special planned. Something Jensen didn’t know about yet but he had a feeling it was mischievous. 

Danneel hid a smile, looking for a sign of Gen or Jared.

“I’ll check the kitchen, you go upstairs. Maybe they’re getting ready,” Danneel ordered, her cherry red lips beaming as he happily bounced into the kitchen area as the plan was set into motion.

Jensen chuckled and nodded, always willing to obey is wife and her actions further pushing his theory she was up to something. He jogged up the stairs of the Padalecki’s two story house, checking the kid’s rooms and finally the master bedroom.

“Jared? You up he—holy shit!” Jensen gasped, taking in the sight on the master bed.

Jared was tied up, arms above his head and legs spread proactively apart. His long hair was pulled into a bun, face still scruffy from his hiatus beard. And the only piece of clothing Jared seemed to have on was a pair of pink lace panties. Jensen could see Jared’s dick barely contained in the soft material and felt his own pants squeeze tight.

“Jensen? What’s up?” Jared asked like this was something that happened on an everyday basis. He didn’t look concerned that Jensen was staring at his gorgeous body all trussed up for someone to take. The only hint that Jared was even a little bit surprised was the soft, red flush that ran across his cheeks and down his chest.

“Dinner. We were supposed to have dinner….”

“Oh yeah…me and Gen got...distracted.”

“Obviously.”

Jensen’s eyes barely strayed from the younger man’s dick, the tip peeking out from the top of the cute lace and leaking a clear precum. It wasn’t deflating in the slightest but seemed to get harder the longer he sighed there.

“Oh, wow,” Danneel's voice purred from behind Jensen. He jumped and turned as Genevieve and his wife walked further into the room. “He’s beautiful, Gen!”

“I know,” Gen smiled at her husband, moving to sit next to his tied up body. “It’s his birthday present.” 

Genevieve herself looked stunning. Her pert boobs were held up in a black lace corset with a matching thong. She looked gorgeous and smirked at the Ackles’ couple, eyes lit with lust.

Jared squirmed, smiling shyly at the three of them as he always did when receiving compliments. 

Gen cooed at her husband and trailed a hand down to his crotch, giving him a firm squeeze before her fingers started to rub his slick tip. 

Jared moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling.

“Do you guys wanna help?” Genevieve asked with an inviting smile.

“W-What?” Jensen stuttered nearling whining in pain as his dick was crushed against his pants zipper.

“Jensen,” Danneel said patiently, cupping his dick squeezing just like Gen did to Jared. “You love seeing your boy like this. You can’t hide it. Not from me, from us. Now you can have him. He is all yours, honey. Don’t you want him?”

Jensen’s mouth watered at Jared’s moans, shifting from foot to foot. “Y-Yes.”

“Then show him.”

Jensen shakily kneeled down next to Genevieve and slowly pulled down Jared’s pink lace. Jared’s cock sprang up against his tummy, long, wet and wanting. Jensen watched as Danneel and Genevieve went up to Jared’s nipples and started to rub and suck the pert flesh, one girl on either side.

“O-Oh!” Jared gasped, his hips jerking up and dick twitching as the girls played with his body. 

Jensen, already addicted to the noises his co-star made, started to slowly jerk Jared off just to hear what other sounds he made. He leant down, taking Jared into his mouth and sucked firmly.

“Fuck!”

“Look so hot, baby,” Danneel purred, her nails running against Jared’s nipples until he was squirming and gasping.

“Damn, Jensen, do this often?” Gen teased, eyes nearly black with lust.

Jensen ignored them, though their comments made him feel more confident in his abilities, and sucked on Jared’s tip, tongue swirling around the slit before pulling him back into his mouth. He could feel Jared’s veins pulsing and used his teeth to gently scratch down the tender flesh.

“O-Oahhh! Shit!” Jared gasped, eyes squeezed shut.

Jensen smirked to himself and rubbed the younger man’s balls before his fingers wandered to his best friend’s hole. He rubbed the furled skin and grinned as it curled up tighter. 

“Please, please, please.”

“You wanna fuck him Jenny? Wanna fuck my husband?” Gen asked, kissing Jensen’s neck.

“Hell yeah he does,” Danneel chuckled, smacking his ass. “He wants to fuck that tight hole.”

“Please,” He begged the two, growing harder at the teasing.

“Slick up than handsome.”

Jensen quickly stripped and slathered up his dick with lube, pressing his cold fingers into Jared’s tight ass.

“He loves being fucked, needy ass bottom,” Gen cooed into Jensen’s ear, moving behind him and running his fingers down his naked torso. Danneel giggled and came to Jensen’s other side, pinching his nipple and rubbing his balls.

“Fuck up your boy, Jen. You know he wants it. You know  _ you _ want it.”

Jensen growled softly and nudged his dick against Jared’s hole, slowly pushing in.

“Ahhh fuck Jensen!” Jared gasped, breathing heavily as the older man continued to push inside him. He nearly sobbed when Jensen bottomed out, the feeling of being completely full overwhelming him. “Yes!”

Jensen panted, sweat building on his forehead as he leant down and started to pull himself out just enough to thrust back right into Jared’s sweet spot. Hearing the younger man cry with pleasure made Jensen want to do it over and over again. So he did. He thrusted his hips, forcing Jared to take his cock all the way and dominated his co-star. Their wives were moaning, touching both of their boys and each other, so glad their plan worked out.

Jared felt dizzy with the pleasure Jensen bestowed onto him. He was gasping and crying out, loving the pain and feeling of being completely full.

Jensen smirked down at Jared’s blissed out expression, his pace speeding up as he felt his dick start to hurt from holding in an orgasm for so long.

“You gonna cum inside, Jared?” Genevieve asked with a smirk, rubbing her husband’s dick till it was purple and bulging. It made Jared tense and clench against Jensen’s cock, both men moaning loudly at the feeling. “Gonna make him yours, Jen?”

“Do it baby, make him your bitch,” Danneel demanded, her hips rubbing against his ass and making him purr.

“Fuck, you’re mine, Jared,” Jensen growled. “You hear me? Mine!”

“All yours! All yours, Jens! Please, please! I’m gonna cu—!”

“Do it, do it for me!”

Jared shouted, back arching beautifully as white cum spurted from his tip and covered his belly and chest. Jensen’s vision whited out as he followed, filling Jared to the brim with his seed. The girls moaned at the sight of their gorgeous boys, biting their lips and helping them lie down. When the boys were rested, they could help the girls out but for now, they would focus on their husbands.

Jensen was still buried deep inside Jared, holding him to his chest and panting loudly. The younger man was breathing hard as the girls finished untying him and he dropped his arms to the side as if they were noodles. The girls laid next to their husbands, helping them get their breathing back to normal.

“Well? Was it fun?” Genevieve asked teasingly, smiling at Jensen’s flushing face as he realized what he just did.

“Hell yeah,” Jared mumbled sleepily, turning to kiss Jensen and Danneel and then his wife before curling back into Jensen’s chest.

Jensen looked down at his co-star, heart thumping loudly from the kiss before looking to his wife. She was smiling contently at him, her hand tangled in Jared’s hair and in Genevive’s hand. His eyes fluttered back down to Jared.

“Did you know about this?” 

“No but best birthday present ever,” Jared sighed happily.

“You’re really okay with what just happened?” He asked softly to Danneel, turning to her still in disbelief.

“Of course. I know you love me, Jensen. I also know you love Jared. I’m totally okay with this,” Danneel giggled softly. 

“Gen?” He looked to her desperately, hoping to make some sense.

“Sharing is caring,” Genevieve said with a smirk, winking at him before curling up against her husband's chest and pulling the Ackles’ closer to them.

Jensen blinked as he was now in the center of a snuggle pile and found that yeah. 

_ Sharing  _ _ is _ _ Caring. _


End file.
